The research proposed for Projects 1-3 will require the synthesis of unique epitope-based DNA vaccines and epitope-expressing cells line for use antigenicity and CTL assays. To facilitate the production of these research resources, a Core laboratory group will be used. The services of this core will be available to all three groups with synthesis priorities being set through the scheduled meetings between project leaders and the PI. The need for research materials will be greatest in years one and two but it is anticipated that this group will also support development of materials for the assay of clinical samples, such as transfected cell lines. This group will also oversee the GMP manufacture of the clinical DNA vaccine material and the stability program that will be needed to monitor product quality.